


you were never second best

by ironwing



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, a little drama, idk i just need to let my feels out somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwing/pseuds/ironwing
Summary: a bunch of one shots about lara jean song-covey and peter kavinsky.or a way to let my feelings that i have for both of them out.





	1. surprise pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a little prompt i’ve had in my head for a while now and as i can’t contain my covinsky feelings anymore i’ll post some fluff in here. 
> 
> also there’s going to be a second part to this chapter.

peter had just pulled up to an empty parking spot in the parking lot, before he pulled the keys out of his cars engine, and took a small breath.

it's been two months since peter last saw lara jean, and it wouldn't be planned for another two months, for the two of them to meet again, if things would've gone how they planned them to go, but peter couldn't help himself and drive all the way over to lara jeans college to visit her.

of course, he hasn't told her about his plans, and was already getting a little anxious about that. sure, he knew she would be happy to see him, right? but he felt like he couldn't breathe right now.

there were numerous people, all of them were walking across the campus, some of them just got out of their cars, and made their way to class, like peter assumed.

after five minutes of just sitting in his car, peter finally got out of it, and locked the door behind him as he walked towards the campus. he knew that lara jean would be in her dorm room now, as she only had one class today, which was already over. at least he hoped she would, because he wouldn't know where else to find her.

some people looked at him, mostly girls, he already knew what kind of attention he got from most of them, as conceited as it sounded. some of them probably just knew that he wasn't a student here, because most people here looked smart, sophisticated, and over all like they were really well-read. peter just didn't fit into the whole package here. but he didn't mind.

a few minutes later, he reached lara jeans dorm room, and took a small breath, before he knocked on the door.

his heart started racing, and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. the next few seconds seemed like years to him, before the door finally opened.

"oh my god!" he heard lara jeans voice, a small shriek followed her words, as he felt her jump on him, her legs wrapped around his torso, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"hey, babe." he whispered into her ear, as she hugged him tightly. 

"i missed you so much!" she had pulled back a few seconds later, and was looking at him, their eyes locked onto one another. 

another second later, peter pulled lara jean close to him, and connected their lips. he had just realized how much he had really missed her, and was more than just relieved, when he saw her reaction.

—

hours later, peter and lara jean were laying on her bed, in her dorm room, and just looking at each other. she had her hands on his chest, running through his hair, caressing his face, and peter could swear he felt like he was flying throughout the whole time he was in her presence. 

he couldn't believe that he could miss someone this much. 

"how was class?" he asked her, his voice was a little raspy from all the talking from before. he couldn't remember one moment in which they were silent, it was just like they wanted to tell each other everything. 

"it was good, i just got back an assignment, and my professor said she thought it was really good, so that's a plus." lara jean scrunched her nose a little, after the last words and peter couldn't help himself but chuckle at the sight of it. 

they talked on the phone, on skype, and on face time all the time. peter sent her snapchats all the time, she replied with weird selfies and they texted basically all day, but it was different to see all those little facial expressions of hers in person, than on his phones screen. 

"what?" she had noticed his chuckle and raised her eyebrows at him. 

"nothing." he replied, still grinning a little, as he propped himself up on one arm, the other on tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "i just missed you, covey." he replied, his grin grew a little. 

"i missed you too, peter kavinsky." she giggled, and pulled him down, to place a quick peck on his lips, then let go again. 

which peter couldn't let slide, and just went in for another kiss, then another, and it seemed like they spent hours like this, just kissing and grinning at each other. 

"hey, lj- oh, i'm sorry." they were interrupted as the rooms door got opened and closed, and a girl with short brown hair, and big black glasses walked into the room, and seemingly froze for a moment as she realized that was interrupting. 

peter was laying on his back again, and tuck one of his arms behind his head. 

"gab, this is-" lara jean got up from where she was laying and was now sitting with her legs tucked under her on her bed, as she gestured towards peter. 

"peter kavinsky." the brown haired girl said, confidently, and walked towards the bed and shook peters hand. "lara jean talks about you non-stop." she added, and peter couldn't help but smile brightly, as he looked back at lara jean. 

"is that so?" he teased her a little, as he got up to sit as well. 

"maybe." she furrowed her eyebrows at him, but a small smile appeared on her face after all. 

"so, are you two coming to the party tonight?" gab asked, as she sat down on her own bed, and kicked her boots off, revealing a pair of green neon socks on her feet. 

"i.. i don't know. i wouldn't want to drag you there." lara jean started off, he could tell that she didn't want to put the burden on him to go to a party after such a long drive. 

"i dragged you to enough parties, so i think it's alright." he replied with a small chuckle. 

"but if you're tired-"

"i'll just take a quick nap before." he cut her off. "besides, i'm staying for the whole weekend, so we have enough time." 

"you are?" her face got bright, a huge smile appeared on her features, as he gave her a small nod, his smile grew as well. 

the next thing peter felt were her lips on his again, but this time only coming in for a quick peck.


	2. surprise pt. 2

“alright, i'm going to get my stuff from the car..” peter said, a little while after gab and lara jean started to talk about the party and who was going to be there. he guessed that they would want to get changed and get ready for the party, and he could use a bite. 

“okay, babe.” lara jean replied, as she walked over to her bed, where he was sitting, and came to a stand in front of him, her hands landed on his shoulders, and she leaned closer to connect their lips once again, something that peter didn’t know he could crave this much, but he noticed that he actually missed her more than he thought he did. 

as they pulled away from the kiss, which peter didn’t want to extend to be too long - he was sure lara jean felt the same way - as he didn’t want to make gab feel uncomfortable or the odd one out. as much as he missed lara jean, and would want to spend all the time just kissing her and cuddling, and doing whatever else they could think of, he wanted to be decent. 

he got up from the bed, and was on his way out, but remembered he forgot something all along. 

“oh wait..” he quickly walked back to her, then pulled a small folded piece of paper out of the front pocket of his jeans, before handing it to lara jean. “here you go.” he whispered to her, a light grin on his face, as he looked down at her. 

she blushed, which made his heart flutter, and took the note from him. “you wrote me a note?” she smiled brightly up at him, her eyes a little wide, and peter couldn’t help but break into a huge smile, as he nodded. 

“oh my fucking god, this is so fucking cute.” peter heard gab from the other side of the room, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“okay, just let me know when you guys are done.” he added, before leaving the room. 

—

an hour later, peter was sitting in the pizza hut, that was just ten minutes away from campus, and had just finished his pizza, which he noticed he really needed right after the smell had hit his nose, as he walked in here.

he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out. 

lj ♡: we’re done, babe, you can come back now. :)

he smiled a little to himself, before he quickly replied back, while finishing his iced tea. 

within fifteen minutes, he was back in lara jeans dorm room, this time with the bag of his clothes, as he knocked on the door. 

lara jean opened the door a few moments later, and peter was speechless for a moment. 

she had her hair in loose waves, her make up was a bit darker than normally, yet still looked like it wasn’t too much, and the burgundy dress she was wearing looked fantastic on her, and peter wasn’t a pro when it came to girls clothing but he couldn’t imagine this dress being made for anyone else but her. 

“wow, i-“ he started off, but realized that no adjective that came to his mind right now would be sufficient in any way for the way lara jean looked. 

“wow.” he added, and caused her to let out a light laugh. she got a hold of his hand and pulled him inside the room, and it was only then that peter noticed that they were alone. 

“where’s...” 

“gab went to some friends of ours for pregaming.” lara jean said, before peter could finish his sentence. “i thought we could use that time to pregame together.” she added, a small smirk on her features, and peter thought he would go crazy any moment. 

“oh yeah?” he asked, as he put his bag down, and wrapped his hands around her waist. 

“mhm.” she looked back up at him, and the fact that she bit her lip, turned him on so much, that he was quite sure that he went crazy.

she placed a quick, yet passionate kiss on his lips, before she was out of his hold, and went up to the mini fridge that was in the dorm room. even though it wasn’t something that was in any dorm room, it was always in there, eventually one of the people living there would bring one with themselves, or the people living in the dorm together would buy one together and split the costs; at least it was like that in peters college too. 

peters eyes widened, as he saw lara jean pull out a bottle of coke, he immediately knew that it was mixed with whiskey or red wine. he surely didn’t expect lara jean to have alcohol in her room, but then again, maybe he did expect it a little, and he was sure that gab had something to do with that as well. 

“so?” she was sitting on her bed already, as she looked over to him, there was a challenging look on her face, a challenge which peter would gladly accept. 

—

peter downed the last bit of the coke-whiskey mix, that was thankfully really light, before he closed the bottle and put it on the table next to lara jeans bed. 

he heard her giggle lightly, before she got into his lap, straddling him, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“woah, woah.” he was a little taken aback, in the good way, as his hands landed on her upper thighs. 

“i missed you so much, peter.” she whispered. “i missed talking to you, and looking into your eyes, and hearing your voice. for real. not through a phone.” she added before he could say anything. 

a wide smile cracked on his face, he couldn’t help it, as he knew it was also the alcohol partly speaking through her, but drunk people only told the truth, he knew that.

it was also the alcohol that caused him to smile that brightly. “i love you, lara jean.” he whispered back, and earned a kiss from her, this time it was a little longer, and much more passionate than the times before. peter felt like he was on clouds. 

one moment later, lara jeans phone buzzed and she let out a small groan, which made peter feel a little better about the interruption, knowing that it annoyed her just as much. 

“oh, that’s gab. we should get going.” she said, while texting her friend back and getting up from the bed. 

“i’ll quickly get changed.” peter added, as he just noticed that he was still wearing the jeans and shirt he was wearing when he came here. 

lara jean nodded, and he saw her getting a pair of black wedge heels from the corner of the dorm room, while he shuffled through his bag and decided to put on a black button down shirt, along with a pair of dark grey jeans, and his black nike’s, which he only wore to special occasions. 

he lightly ruffled through his hair, and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, before nodding, and turning around to face lara jean again. “so, what are you saying?” he spread his arms out, presenting her his outfit, which wasn’t anything spectacular, but lara jean was looking amazing enough for the both of them. 

“you look really handsome.” lara jean replied, a small smile on her features as she stepped towards him, now a little taller than she normally was, but still almost a whole head smaller than he was, as she pulled lightly on his button downs collar and fixed it for him. “should we go?” she added, looking up at him. 

“mhm, definitely.” he answered, got a hold of her hand, and let her lead him out of the dorm room.


	3. surprise pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning because it’s about to get kind of steamy. 
> 
> it’s also a little short, and probably the last chapter from this one shot. i’ll start a new one on the next chapter.

peter had no problem to just blend into the background of the party, and let lara jean take the lead at one of them for once. he was happy that she felt so comfortable around the people she went to school with, and that she actually enjoyed to go to a party, without peter having to drag her there. 

they’ve been spending majority of the time talking to people, lara jean introducing him to all her friends, who were more than welcoming towards him, and actually also wanted to get to know him. 

he had to admit that he was kind of nervous about coming here, as someone who basically knew no one other than his girlfriend and her roommate. 

gab was already acting like peter and her were the best of friends, telling him about whatever lara jean did in the first few weeks of college, how gab was a little reluctant to share a dorm with her, because she thought that lara jean was a neat freak when she first met her. 

naturally, margot had packed lara jeans things for college, so he kind of could understand where gab was coming from. margot was more than just neat, she organized everything in lara jeans suitcase, to the point of even putting labels on some things. 

peter couldn’t help but laugh at the story, he could only imagine what it must’ve been like for gab when she first saw that. 

but all of that basically flew out of the window, when gab spent the first few hours with lara jean, and found out that she was actually more messy and unorganized than gab herself. 

“do you want something to drink?” peter asked, as soon as he noticed that his cup was empty, and took lara jeans empty one from her hands. she nodded at him, giving him a bright smile. 

he could tell that she was already drunk, from the way her nose got a little, and she started blabbing about their relationship to some of her other friends. he would stop her here, and get her some juice instead, he wasn’t going to risk her feeling sick or regretting it the next morning. 

so he returned, a few minutes later, as there was a crowd in the kitchen, where the drinks were stored, with two cups full of coke, and handed lara jean one, as he sat back onto the couch, where he was sitting before. 

lara jean didn’t comment on the lack of alcohol in her drink, but just took peters hand in hers, and gave him a soft smile — assuring him that she was thankful for that. 

hours passed, and as it got later, people ended up leaving, for whatever reason, whether it was them feeling already too drunk to carry on being here, or they left to go somewhere else, but peter noticed, and so did lara jean, because she tugged lightly on his arm, interrupting the conversation peter had with gabs boyfriend — or almost boyfriend, he didn’t really catch that completely. 

“hm?” he turned around to her, a light smile on his face. the alcohol was still working pretty hard on him, so he couldn’t help but lean close to lara jean, and place several kisses on her cheek. 

“let’s get out of here, should we?” the way her voice sounded, a little lower than normally, and the way lara jean looked at him, made him know very well what she was talking about. peter just managed to nod, before she got a hold of his hand, with both of hers, and pull him along with her.

he could swear that he saw gab wink at her, and lara jean winking back, but it could just be the alcohol making him see things. 

—

peters back hit lara jeans mattress, just a few minutes after they left the party, and he didn't know how to react at first, when he felt lara jean get on top of him. “are you sure?” 

before peter could fully finish the sentence, and comprehend what was going on, he felt her lips on his’. 

maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it was the fact that peter had missed her more than he could put into words, but peter pulled her closer to himself, and deepened the kiss, only to pull back a few moments later, to pull his button down up and off his body. 

“someone’s eager.” lara jean commented, and he could see how a smirk formed on her face. 

“a little.” he shrugged his shoulders, and grinned up at her, before he leaned closer to her again, pulling her towards him at the same time, to carry on where they left of just a few moments ago. 

peter could feel her hands on his upper body, tracing patterns along his skin, which caused him to chuckle a little, against her lips, this again, caused lara jean to pull away from his lips, earning a protesting groan from peter. 

it was only when he realized what she was doing, that his mood changed, and his eyes widened. lara jean pulled her dress off herself, which just left her in her underwear, causing peter to widen his eyes. 

“i’m-“ he was speechless, as his eyes roamed around her body. 

lara jean giggled at his response. 

it wasn’t that he has never seen her in only her underwear, or even less, but he was amazed every single time. 

“damn covey.” he whispered, before he pulled her back into a kiss, but this time it was his hands roaming her body. 

—

peter was woken up by a stray of sunshine shining directly into his eyes. he opened his eyes just a little, to close them right away again, a light groan escaped his lips, as he turned more to lara jean, and pull her closer to him. 

he nuzzled his face into her neck, the arm that was under her head, and the other one that was around her waist, pulled a little tighter around her. 

she shuffled a little, and they were now face to face, but lara jean was still asleep, as she cuddled into him. 

peter had a light headache, surely from the alcohol, yet almost didn’t notice it. he could wake up like this each day.


	4. car radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short one shot in which lara jean and peter spent a day at the beach with their friends, and are now on their drive home.

if lara jean had to describe today, she would say it was magical. despite waking up at six am on a saturday, and despite the long drive to the beach, which was actually more fun than she imagined it to be, it was magical. 

peter had planned this for a long time, and lara jean always tried to cancel, because she thought she would not be feeling up to it, but he basically made her come with him and his friends to the beach, where they planned to spend all day. 

lara jean was never a beach person — she loved spending an hour or so there, and walks on the beach always seemed to be the most romantic thing one could do, but she never considered herself to be a beach person, per se. which was why she was reluctant to go. 

but it turned out she actually was. 

peter, some friends of his’ and her, spent all day just laying in the sun, peter and some of his lacrosse friends went surfing, while the others played volleyball or built sandcastles — which lara jean was surprisingly good at, and lara jean even protested when someone said it was time to leave. 

now they were sitting in the car, lara jean and peter in the very last row — one of peters lacrosse friends, lara jean always just called him ed, because she could never remember his actual name, which was way more complicated than his nickname suggested it was, borrowed his dads van — ed was driving, and the other three were either in the passengers seat or in the row in front of them. 

lara jean was sitting in the middle seat, her legs spread out on the third seat, while she leaned on peter, who was talking to ed and the other guys, somehow loud enough for them to hear his words, but also quiet enough for lara jean to be able to fall asleep. 

his arms were wrapped around her, and despite of it being kind of chilly in the car, she wasn’t freezing, due to that. 

she leaned her head against his chest, her eyes slowly started to close, yet she tried to stay awake. 

“hey..” she heard peter whisper to her, and once lara jean looked up, she noticed his face close to hers. “hm?” she smiled sleepily up at him. 

if anyone would have told lara jean a year ago, that she would sometime soon end up in this situation, sitting on peter kavinskys lap, after a day on the beach, she would have laughed at them. but now that she was here, in this very moment, there was no place she would rather be. 

she was surprised by the fact, that she got along with all of his friends, and was so compatible with peter. sure, she probably always had a small crush on him, but she also always brushed it off — because who hadn’t had a crush on peter kavinsky at some point in their life, right? — and never even considered giving it a second thought. 

“are you tired?” peter whispered, wrapping his arms a little bit tighter around lara jean. 

“a little, yeah.” she nodded, a small yawn escaped her lips after she spoke. 

“sleep.” peter replied. “i’ll be your pillow.” he added, giving her one of his famous grins, which made lara jean feel all sorts of things. 

she nodded, her smile grew a tiny bit, before she leaned closer to him, to place a short kiss on his lips, freeing the butterflies in her stomach, and forgetting the rest of the world for a second. then she shifted in his arms, her hands landed on his chest, and closed her eyes. 

within a few moments, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. and the fact that peter spoke to the others throughout that, didn’t bother her at all, the vibrations that his voice sent off through his body, and eventually hers, only made her feel safe.


End file.
